


Quiet, Thor

by flight815kitsune



Series: things written for unregisteredmutant [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrelated to the other two works, but im sticking all my thorki stuff under here because they are all written for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Thor

“Quiet, Thor.” Loki closes the distance between them and presses his brother down, his hand on Thor’s chest. It had always been so, hadn’t it? Loki invading his space and demanding attention he had no right to demand, while offering what no one else could- peace.

  
“Quiet, Thor.” It was a pair of words that had passed his brother’s lips an infinite number of times and for an infinite number of reasons

.   
“Quiet, Thor.” Words whispered before they tried to find information on dwarves in the library. “Quiet, Thor.” A frustrated huff when he couldn’t make a spell go the way it was intended to. “Quiet, Thor.” When a fight in a far-off realm had resulted in injury and their safety had relied on a moment of silence.

  
And now, “Quiet, Thor.” as Loki had woken him, had straddled him in his own bed. “Quiet, Thor.” As he had taken everything Thor had to offer while whispering quiet curses under his breath. And he was quiet as he tried with anything but words to make Loki know that he cared. Soft lips and gentle touches said more than words ever could. Loki leans towards him in an attempt to pursue his pleasure and he does what Loki would- he closes the distance between them and captures Loki’s lips with his own. The movement of Loki’s hips are quick and rough, but he never pulls away. He feels the moment his brother climaxes, not only in the twitching muscles or the warm splatter of seed, but in the aborted cry from his throat in the breaths between their mouths. 

The wicked smirk on Loki’s lips as he continues to move his hips felt like mischief, it felt like old times.

  
Loki’s self-assured smile and admonishing “Quiet, Thor.” as he groans his release felt like hope. 

  
Waking to find Loki still in his arms come dawn was better than anything he could have hoped for.   
He would make no move to hide this, he would announce it unashamedly, he would rule Asgard with Loki on the throne beside his if it weren’t for those two small words. “Quiet, Thor.”  
Running his fingers through a sleeping Loki’s hair and feeling the wide smile on his own features was enough


End file.
